We will be together
by CrosZ
Summary: Happens after the second season of the anime. What happened when Horo and Lawrence was able to find her home? Will they part? Will they stay together?


**Halo ^__^, I know there aren't many spice and wolf fanfics and it's sad because it's one of I think the best anime that I had watched. I hope you like this little one-shot from me. This takes place way long after the second season of Wolf and spice. Please read and review ^__^.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wolf and Spice or any of its characters. I only own this story.**

Horo couldn't believe it. No, she had known it all along that it doesn't exist anymore. She just can't accept the fact that it really was gone so she had to see it with her own eyes; her village, her comrades, most especially,

Home.

She walked around, eyes darting everywhere trying to find if atleast one of her kin is still alive waiting for her return.

Nothing,

she saw nothing but snow covering the barren land that was once her home.

A dream,

she keeps on pinching her cheeks so she could wake up from this nightmare. Yes, Horo the wise wolf for the first time felt dumb. She shouldn't have kept her hopes up and lived in that stupid dream that her home was still there.

Warm,

she was enveloped by a warm embrace. She looked at him with her tear stricken eyes.

Silence,

he never said anything; he just enveloped her on a warm embrace. It spoke millions more than what he could say. He let her cry her heart out. Whatever happens, he won't let her feel the cold of this barren land. The sun begun to set dropping the cold temperature a little more but he did not dare to move nor shiver. The moon starts its shift and made its place on the sky when she stopped crying and said.

"Let's go find some place to stay for the night. I don't want you to get sick."

He only nodded. They found a small shack.

"If you need me, I'll just be by the door. Sleep well, Horo." He said as he tucked her in the lone bed inside the shack. As he was about to leave her side, he felt a tug at his jacket.

"Sleep with me, please? I don't want to sleep alone tonight. Please, just this night stay with me." She said as she scoot a little to give him space to sleep in.

He gave in. He got into the bed. He felt her hands rest on his waist and her head on his chest.

"Lawrence, sorry." She whispered.

"What for?" he asked.

"I dragged you here with me. You had to throw away your chance of having your own store just to accompany me till I am here and yet; all of it was for nothing. I'm all alone now." She answered.

"You know that you didn't drag me here. I came here with you because I want to. I told you, you're not alone because I'll be with you." He said.

"But what about your dream?"

"I'm fulfilling it right now."

"What are you saying?"

"A friend of mine said, there are things that just fall unto your hands and yet you didn't notice that it slowly becomes your most precious possession. When we met, I never really thought of anything but just having a good fortune because I have a wise wolf with me. But before I know it, I just couldn't let you go. When I decided to sell the inn so I could buy you back, I have already realized. My dream wasn't to have a store of my own but to be with you."

"Really? You're going to stay with me. You're actually going to accept me as your mate? Even though, I'm a wolf?" Horo asked as she was suddenly on top of Lawrence straddling him, her eyes starting to moist.

"Idiot, you're not going to be my mate. When you say mate, it feels like it was just a one night stand. You're going to be my wife. Though, I don't think we could be wed on any church or religion as you were a pagan god, but what matters most is that I love you, Horo." He said as he pulled Horo close to him in an embrace.

"Are you really going to stay with me, forever?" She asked.

"Yes, it may sound like stupid as we both know that I am not immortal but I will stay with you even if I am only a spirit. Always remember that, in body or in spirit, I will." He said.

"If only there's a way that I could be a human, so that you won't have to hide me from anyone."

"If only I could be a pagan god, so I could stay with you forever, so you won't be alone."

They kissed and that night they consummated their love.

~/~/~/~

Years have passed since that night. They kept on travelling together trading goods and trying to find ways so they could be together forever. They weren't able to make a child for some unknown reason. They may not be able to set up their own shop nor gain riches but they are happy as long as they had each other. But their travels had to come to a stop for Lawrence's body is getting old and wasn't able to continue travelling anymore. They built a small house inside a forest not very far from town. They cultivated a small land next to it and made small garden full of vegetables and fruits.

"I'm sorry, my body couldn't take travelling from town to town anymore." Lawrence said sadly while looking at their small fireplace.

"It's alright, anata. As long as we are together, I'm happy." Horo answered while leaning her head on his shoulder.

"Whatever happens, know that I love you and I'll always be here." Lawrence said while placing his hand on her chest where her heart is.

"I know, I was afraid that making fun memories with you would only give me pain. I always thought that as long as I interact with humans, I will eventually be hurt and be left alone. I was wrong. I may be hurt when the parting time comes. I may even cry and breakdown but after the pain, I will still have those memories. Fun memories and lovely memories, the memories that I would treasure until it is my time to part with this world. I'll never forget how we always quarrel over small things or laugh at our own misery. All of it will further prove to me that our time together is really worth the pain." She said.

They stayed like that for a while staying close to each other.

~/~/~/~

Years have passed, the fun memories kept on piling like it will never stop but all things had to come to an end.

An old man was sitting on a rocking chair looking at the fire place. A girl that looks like on her late teens came inside the house. She saw the old man and smiled.

"Anata, did you miss me? Look at what I bought for dinner today." Horo cheerfully said.

The old man looked at her for a minute. His eyes show that he was trying to recognize her. He spoke.

"Who are you? Are you from the village? Were you lost in the forest?"

"What are you saying, Lawrence? It's me Horo. Don't you remember me?" She asked.

"Horo? You know, I remember I had a friend years ago. She was very wise and beautiful. I wonder what happened to her. Since I lived in this house alone some years ago, I haven't seen her since. If you manage to see her, tell her thank you for always sticking with me."

Tears are now streaming down Horo's eyes.

"Have you really forgotten about me? It's me, Horo. I was the one who was always with you. I am your wife. I was always here living with you. Remember, I just left to buy our food for dinner."

"Wife? Is that a joke young lady? It couldn't be possible that you are my friend from long years ago and more specifically my wife. My friend should be as old as me or just a little younger and I don't remember marrying anyone."

"No, it's me. Believe me, it's me Horo. You promised me that you'll never forget about me, Lawrence." She cried.

"Who is Lawrence? Is that your husband? Did something bad happen between you and him? You should go back to him now; he might be worried about you." He said.

Horo couldn't take it anymore, she ran out of the house crying.

"I hope that young lady makes up with her husband." He finally said before staring back at the fireplace.

'Lawrence, how could you? How could you just forget about me? You said that I'll always be on your heart as you are in mine.' She thought while crying on their garden. She looked at the garden that both of them made.

~0~0~0~

"_Anata, you look tired. You should sit down for a while and rest." Horo said._

"_Don't worry about me, I'm stronger than how I look." He said._

"_You really are an idiot, Lawrence. Now, sit down and rest." Horo demanded._

_Lawrence sat down and just looked at their garden. He was staring at it so intently that he didn't notice Horo sitting next to him._

"_What are you thinking?" Horo asked._

_He was startled and looked at Horo._

"_You know, I am afraid." He started._

"_Of what?" She asked._

"_That one day, I will just open my eyes and I can't remember anything."_

"_Shouldn't I be the one being scared of that?"_

"_I know you would be hurt badly when it happens. That's why I am trying to enhance mind by looking at object and trying to remember it again and again." _

"_I'm already prepared for that. I told you already, didn't I? I'll take care of you when you can't even walk anymore. I'll be there next to your deathbed."_

"_Horo, whatever happens. Even if I can't even remember who I am, know that my heart will always remember you." He said._

~0~0~0~

After some time, Horo entered their house again.

"Anata, it's time for your food." She said.

"Who are you, young lady?" Lawrence asked.

"I'm Horo. I'll be taking care of you everyday. We go way back. I know you may not remember now and I may not look old but I really am. Do you want me to tell you our story while you eat?" She answered.

"Really? I'm sorry, I really don't remember you nor even my name. Will you kindly tell me?" He said.

"Of course, it started when…" Horo said.

Every single day Horo would tell Lawrence their story. She would tell him their fun and lovely memories. She would also tell him how they quarrel over such small things and how they were almost always in trouble.

But even at how much Horo persevered to remind Lawrence of their past, every morning when Lawrence wakes up, he would not remember even her name. That didn't break her will though. She would again repeat the story to him. To her it was also a time to remember their past. It brought smile to her lips when she remember and tells the story to Lawrence.

'I don't care if you can't remember it again tomorrow. I'll just have to tell it again. As long as I saw your smile as you hear our story, it doesn't matter even if I have to do this for forever.' She thought as she starts again the story for Lawrence.

~/~/~/~

An old man is bedridden. Next to him was a beautiful young lady. She had tears in her eyes. The old man saw this and with pained voice he said.

"Young lady, who are you? Why are you crying?" He asked.

"It's me Horo, I have always been with you even though you can't remember. I'm crying for you." She answered.

"Don't cry for me. I am too old now. My time on this world has passed. Are you a friend of mine? I can't remember much anymore. It's part of aging. Could you tell me the things I can't remember? I atleast want to bring those memories to the next life."

"Hai, we first met…" Horo started as she narrated again to Lawrence everything. As she was about to finish the story, she saw tears spill from Lawrence's eyes. She heard him say weakly.

"Horo… Is that you? Is that you my Horo?" He asked.

"Hai, it's me anata. I'm glad you remembered me." She said as she hugged Lawrence.

"I'm really sorry Horo that I had hurt you." He said.

"It's alright. I'm glad that you remembered me, even if it is for the last time." She said.

"I told you before; I will always be in your heart. Someday, we can be together. I'll be waiting patiently for that day." He said.

"And so am I. I'll wait for that day." She said as she kissed Lawrence for the last time.

"See you again, Horo." He said as he took his final breath and closed his eyes. A loud cry was heard from a young lady who just lost her husband.

That night a loud howl from a large wolf was heard from the forest. The next morning, Horo was standing in front of a stone. On the stone, the name 'Lawrence' was carved. She had just finished burying Lawrence's body and was now saying her goodbye to his body.

"Forgive me, anata. I could not live in this house alone. It reminds me too much of our time together. I will set out and travel again. Hopefully, I could find something that could make me a human. I'll really miss our days together but I'll always carry our memories and your love here in my heart. See you again, Lawrence."

She set out again to travel on her own.

~/~/~/~

"Happy New Year!" Several people cheered.

"I hope 2010 would bring more joy and fortune to our company." One of the employees said.

One of the employees was spacing out as he was thinking of the girl he just dreamt. She was beautiful but she had wolf ears and tail.

"Oi, Noa what are you doing there. Let's party!" A co-employee said.

"Hai!" was Noa's reply. The party goes on until three in the morning.

"I have to go now; I plan on going somewhere tomorrow." Noa said.

"Sure, here take this food. There so much here."

"Thanks." Noa said.

Noa was now currently driving his car when he saw someone sleeping on the bench of a park. He felt sorry for the person and took the food his friends gave him. He parked his car and approached the person who was currently covered by a blanket from head to foot. He didn't know why but he felt that he had to help this person.

He kneeled down so he at the same level as the bench. The person probably felt him and woke up.

"Are you okay? I have an extra food here, you can have it…" He wasn't able to finish his sentence as the blanket flew from the strong wind that suddenly passed. He was mesmerized by how the person looked. She was a girl probably in her late teen or early twenties; she had brown hair and red eyes. Beautiful was a gross understatement at how he could describe her. She looked exactly of the girl he dreamt but this girl had no tail or wolf ears just a normal beautiful girl.

"Yokatta… I have been looking and waiting for you for almost a thousand years, anata." She said with tears on her eyes clearly from happiness as she hugged him.

Translations:

Anata – dear / darling

Yokatta – I'm glad.

**A.N.**

**So how was it? Was it good? Was it bad? Was it worth your time? Please tell me on your reviews so I could improve my writing. I dunno if I should make a sequel for this or an epilogue. Maybe if the idea struck me. But for now, it stays as it is a one-shot. ^__^ **


End file.
